a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a shade for a candle, and in particular, a shade body and a covering plate, both provided with a plurality of auxiliary openings and a plurality of through holes respectively. The covering plate can be rotated with respect to the shade body until the openings and the holes are aligned so that state of burning candle within the container body can be regulated.
b) Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 5 shows a conventional candle shade having a container body 30 with an open end having a stepped ring 31 to accommodate a shade body 40. This structure prevents the blowing of strong wind which will extinguish the burning candle within the container body.
This conventional structure allows the burning candle to burn in a very stable manner and the hot air of the burning candle is kept within the container body 30. This structure is effective in lighting the wick of the candle during winter. However, in such conventional design, a center opening 32 is provided to the shade body 40 so that the flame of the candle can reach outside the container body, and a plurality of apertures 33 are provided along the circumferential edge of the shade body 40. As shown in FIG. 6, hot air rises and the hot air is dispersed out via the center opening 32. In this case, the speed of dispersion of hot air is slow. In summer, due to the hot air which is accumulated at the top portion of the container body 30, the top part of the candle will be melted and at this instance, the wick 34 of the candle will become longer and the flame of the burning becomes larger. As shown in FIG. 7, the flame will move in accordance with the convection of air. As a result, the flame may be blown so close to the container body 30 which will damage the wall of the container body 30. In addition, the melted wax may flow out of the container body 30, which further causes a danger to the user.